1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating water for a dermatosis in a domestic animal which is effective in treatment of epidermal diseases in domestic animals such as cattle and swine.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Domestic animals such as cattle and swine have often suffered from dermatoses, probably because they are crowded in a limited space for their farming. Especially, in cattle farming, cattle are likely to suffer from dermatomycosis (hereinafter referred to as DM) which arises from infection of the skin with T.verrucosum and sometimes causes cattle to die. Similarly, in swine farming, swine are likely to suffer from an exudative epidermitis (hereinafter referred to as EE) generally called "greasy pig disease", which is caused by infection of the skin with Staphylococcus hyicus. In EE, exudation of blood components out of the blood vessel in the affected part sometimes causes swine to die through intracorporeal infection.
In treatment of such dermatoses, it is conventional to apply or spray proper antibacterial agents locally or systemically according to sensitivities of pathogenic bacteria of respective dermatoses.
The present inventors have found that it is highly effective in treatment of dermatoses in domestic animals to apply or spray acidic water obtained by continuous electrolysis of salt tap water several times at an initial stage, and have proposed treating water for dermatoses in domestic animals composed mainly of the acidic water obtained by continuous electrolysis of salt tap water (Japanese Patent Application No. 239099/1993).
However, antibacterial agents are not so effective in serious cases, and treatment of dermatoses with antibacterial agents often end in failure due to induction of resistance of pathogenic bacteria against the antibacterial agent.
It has been also found that as such treating water for dermatoses in domestic animals, acidic water having a pH of at most 2.6, a high oxidation-reduction potential of at least +1050 mV, a concentration of active chlorine of 15 to 30 ppm and a concentration of dissolved oxygen of 20 to 30 ppm, which is obtained by electrolysis of salt tap water, is remarkably effective in the treatment.